TNE: The Bandit and The Viper
by TNETheBanditCole
Summary: Vince wanted a new face, but with knowledge in the ring. Paul knew exactly who to call, But will this FCW former be able to step up on the unscripted show of skill till wrestlemania. Is It best for business? (Rated M mostly for language and suggested content)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter:

"Fan's want someone new, someone fresh," Vince leaned back in his chair looking at his Daughter and son-in-law.

"We're already going unscripted up till Wrestlemania" Stephanie stated looking desperate. Her eyes turned to Paul, the man was deep in thought.

"How about we find someone; who's already worked for us, but left years ago, never made it to WWE just an FCW kid"

Vince raised an eyebrow, "Do you have anyone like that?"

Paul smiled, "I know who to call"

The room exploded with noise, all eyes on the flat screen. The monday night raw match on display as it became apparent the plot was aiming for yet another, Ambrose and Rollins feud.

He exhaled vape smoke watching as his clients continued throwing a raging fit. This feud thing was starting to wear out, he paused as his phone rang and he stood managing to slip from the office out into fresh air to answer the call.

"DJ Klaxx"

"Edward?"

He took another hit off his vape. "speaking"

"This is Paul Levesque" Ed choked.

"Triple H?!"

He looked at his phone then towards the door before putting his phone to his ear. "I..uh, what can I do for you?"

"I remember you being a manager for a client in FCW at one point and I was wondering...you still in that business"

Ed chuckled, "is the great franchise in need of some fresh blood?"

"Vince wants fresh, I want experienced but can be remade"

Ed paused, "I have someone in mind, I'll send you their stuff, they used to be one of your kids actually"

"am I going to remember this one?"

Ed smirked to himself at Paul's tone of voice, "No one could easily forget this tag team champion"

"You have a champion's name under your belt"

"Do you remember Anubis?"

The cellphone was beginning to get annoying. She stuck her hand from under the duvet, hissing at the sudden cold of her room as she patted the table searching for her phone, brushing her knuckles with it she snatched it up taking it under the duvet and squinted at the name.

"This better be good, it's six am"

"its me DJ"

"Who?"

"Edward!"

She shifted yawning, "Ed? the hell man not only is it the crack of satans ass, we havent talked in years"

"Gurl I wouldn't call unless it's important"

"better start impressing me"

"I got a call today"

She huffed, "fascinating"

"From the man Triple H himself...girlie...they need someone, I'm pulling that favor, I need you in the ring again"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter:

"Holy shit you're up before noon"

There was a pause, slate blue eyes peering through black bangs to look at the dark skinned woman on the other side of the couch, staring at her in disbelief as she fixed her brown acrylic glasses.

"Yeah, because some jackass woke me up this morning...and no it wasn't a drunken Irishman"

"who else would call you that early Cole…"

She grunt continuing her sit ups. Her cousin could put two and two together, probably would in a few minutes actually.

"Phone call...early moving working out…" the face lit up in realization. "Oh my god...EDWARD!?"

A huff of a laugh escaped her. "Easy Maria I don't think the dog's next door heard you yet"

Her cousin jumped the couch, excitement radiating off her, "Ed only calls if it's about wrestling, please say it is!"

She sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, mostly because I'll need ring gear"

"RING GEAR WHAT IS IT!" her cousin screeched like a banshee tackling her.

Edward tapped his fingers on the desk nervously chewing his lip, dark brown eyes staring at his phone. He sighed and finally picked it up dialing the number he had forced himself to memorize and leaned back waiting.

"Ed! great to hear from you so soon, I take it you have good news"

He swallowed roughly hearing Paul's hopeful voice.

"Yes actually, the wrestler who use to be Anubis is actually willing to get back into the ring." He grinned hearing Paul laugh gratefully.

"She's even agreed to a new persona"

"She sounds perfect, when do we get to meet her."

Ed looked to the large picture on his office wall. "When do you boys want the contract signed?"

"As quickly as possible we're losing fanbase Edward"

"I can get her to your arena by thursday. Don't worry about her persona, or ring gear I have a whole crew of people for that now"

"So we'd just have to run through the basics with her"

"Music and debut, interviews, is she heel is she face, that's all you boys"

"Edward I can't thank you enough"

"No Paul thank you" Ed hung up and gave a giddy rapid succession of air punches. "My girl is back!"

Maria was screaming all morning, checking fabric, running through ring gear design, basically her cousin had not slept since she broke the news to the seamstress that yes, she was going back to wrestling.

Maria ran past again holding a roll of fabric as she dared a glance up holding a set of sweatpants she was packing.

"You do realize you won't be coming with me at first correct? It's just me and Edward"

Maria paused to look into the bedroom. "I am fully aware of that jackass! I'm just prepping and deciding what I'm going to put you in!" the woman squealed again running down the hall.

"Don't fall" she muttered shaking her head and zipped the duffle bag shut slinging it over her shoulder along with her other bag and a backpack.

She exited her room pausing as her cousins chow/lab hurried down the hall just before the doorbell rang.

The dog barked once and Edwards familiar voice sounded through the door. "Is that the bear!"

She laughed softly walking over to open the door.

"Good morning Ed"

"Morning girlie" Ed brushed in, dark gray beanie over his long black hair and in a black button up and jeans, he looked down. "Good morning Bear!"

The dog whined before jumping up balancing on her back legs allowing him to hug her. "Oh I missed you too!"

"Edward you beautiful Samoan bastard!" Maria's voice shouted as the dog dropped and scurried away before her mother could tackle ed into a hug.

"You got her in the ring again! I love you!"

Ed chuckled, "Well we have a lot of work to do with her"

Maria winked settling her head on Edwards shoulder, "Don't worry I have the ring gear covered"

"Good, I gave Jay a call, he's meeting us there; you'll need a personal trainer to get back in the rut before they debut you"

Both of them looked to her, She couldn't suppress the scowl of her instincts. "I'm not that out of it"

"Girlie you went by Anubis...four years ago, what have you been doing since then" she opened her mouth but Ed held his hand up. "Car now, do not argue"

She scoffs but looked to her cousin. "Thanks for the help"

Maria gave her a teary smile before hugging her, "you bitch you're leaving me"

"yeah yeah"

"I'll come visit before the debut!"

Ed chuckled helping her take her bags out. "I promise to remember your gear!" Maria's voice rang out.

"We need to hurry" Ed stated tossing the bags in the trunk of the car. He reached for his keys, She snatched them from him.

"I can drive like Erik does" she informed.

"I hear we're getting a new kid" Randy frowned around his drink as the man many knew as Dean Ambrose; Jonathan Good sat back at the table him, John Cena and Roman Reigns (Leati Anoa'i)

"That's what Paul said" John mulled as he slid his empty breakfast plate away.

"They even brought in a private trainer"

"who the hell needs a private trainer" Randy spat, annoyed already with this new person.

"Whoever he has to work with" Leati stated nodding to a man walking into the Catering hall, Stephanie and Paul were with him.

"I'm so glad your boss was quick to find someone Blue"

The tall black man chuckled, placing a hand on his chest. "Stephanie please call me Jay, And it wasn't a problem, we've been trying to find a reason to get Cole back in the ring"

"So do you know how you're going to get our Rookie ready?" Paul looked at Jay expectantly.

"Sir if there's one thing I know it's how to get someone ready for this career" Jay gave him a soft smile, "Our Cole will be ready by the time you need a fresh face"

The men glanced at each other before shifting to listening to the conversation as the trio walked past. "well I expect that'll you'll be around a while then"

"Yes, Cole has always had a tendency to break the diet"

"Great another guy" Jonathan grumbled leaning back in his chair. Randy shrugs turning back to his plate.

"They won't get anymore Diva's the standards are too high"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter:

Jay sighed looking from the clock on the bedside table to the form huddled under the blankets, Holding his coffee cup out to Ed who nodded tiredly, he cracked his knuckles.

"Back to work" He gripped the mattress and heaved it up.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Her head pounded with Jay's shouts, each one emphasized with a loud clap. She blinked gasping in air as she followed his orders to continue her laps on the track.

"Fix your core! come on Cole push!"

She swallowed air greedily as he nodded at her sixth lap. "Good girl" He held out a water bottle. "You better move and drink darling we got weights to lift"

She gave a weak whine before straightening to follow him to the weight room.

"You got three days of this training Cole; one day of rest, then we work on your new moves"

Jay motioned her to continue, still pinning her feet down as she made faces, continuing her situps. Jay had given her a thirty five pound weight when she had refused he had gorilla taped it to her.

He snapped in front of her face, "Run it through with me again, what's your Persona?"

Stephanie drummed her fingers on the table, on either side of her Paul and Vince sat waiting.

"You don't think she's backed out do you?"

"No Ed would've told us"

The office door opened.

"Sorry we're late, Jay's training went longer than I thought it would today"

"You didn't see this lazy ass running"

"I'm right here Jay…"

The McMahons and Paul sat up as the woman of the hour strode into the room, Her eyes a deep placing color of slate, Jet black hair, full and straight with just a touch of wave in it. She had black smokey makeup and wing tip eyeliner and wore a black snug hooded v-neck with a colt revolver embroidered on it. Her jeans looked ratty but as she drew closer, Stephanie could see the tears and fraying were intentional.

"You have a very unique style" She commented as the woman sat down. Ed had not been lying, this woman was what they wanted, in just appearance.

A looker, curves and beauty. But gave off an air that she could quite possibly destroy anyone in the room.

"Gentlemen, Lady...may I present to you, the next member of your Roster...Colette Collins"

"Colette..I like the name"

"Thanks but everyone just calls me Cole" she smiled wryly. Her voice was a rough kind of feminine.

"Well Cole" Her eyes looked to Vince, god those things seemed like they were stripping a person down to their soul.

"Has Edward told you anything?"

"I was informed this morning of all the grisly details, You need a fresh face, but you need wisdom. So why not write up a contract for an ole FCW girl" her mouth curled into a smirk.

"Yes, Well we went over your old character-"

"Anubis"

"You were strictly heel back then," Vince sat forward.

"Yes sir, I was Heel alongside my tag team partner Maximus"

"And one of the few women these days willing to jump in with the men" Vince studied her approvingly, "Think you could do it again"

Ed looked at Cole who glanced at Jay then to her manager. Her mouth pulled into a full blown grin "You bet your ass I can"

"Do we need to get you in with the seamstress" Stephanie stood.

"We have our own, she's already working on something." Ed stated.

"Alright, character" She looked at them.

"Handled, and music, along with her finisher which is being perfected and named" Jay relaxed in his chair.

Vince opened a folder, "That only leaves one thing then"

The paper slid across the table, "Ed and I wrote this up together"

Colette looked to her friend. Ed nodded holding out a pen.

She inhaled slowly and took the pen writing her name out neatly.

"Welcome to the family"

"She seems like a nice person" Stephanie looked to her father Colette, Jay and Ed left.

"We just need to see if she asserts herself into a roll"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter:

"You come up with a name?"

Colette exhaled slowly, lowering herself from Jay's required one handed pull up. the speaker was pulsing with music somewhere in the darkened gym.

"Yeah running it by Ed in the morning"

Jay nodded approvingly as he copied her pace. "You ready for this?"

She remained silent for a moment, "It's okay to be nervous right?"

"Wanna know what Erik did the night before his big day?" Jay let got of his hold dropping with a grunt, Colette following.

"Booze and whores?"

Jay clinked his tongue pointing at her, "the first one yes, second no. He got so wasted he forgot his lines, was late to the arena and puked on the commentator's table...but he saved himself, He used it saying that it was the insolence and lack of talent in that building was choking him making him vomit"

"how is this encouraging"

Jay grinned, "Even if you're nervous and mess up somehow...you're smart just like that irish bastard...You'll make a name for yourself"

"We have someone who's agreed to be your first opponent" Paul announced the second she opened her hotel door.

Allowing him in she made a face, "I thought this was all unscripted"

"It is, but we just can't have you barging out with no reason, So I talked to Raymond"

"Who?" Colette dropped onto her couch, picking up her QT cup of tea, one of the few things Jay would let her have.

"Adam Rose...here" Paul held out a paper, "So you can learn everyone without their stage name"

Colette took the page eyes scanning it. "When do I debut?"

"Monday night raw, Jay said you were ready" Paul watched as she set the paper down

"Yeah" her voice was hesitant.

"It's okay to be nervous Cole...everyone is at first"

She huffed out a laugh, "I'm not suppose to be...TNE has always been filled with confidence. Ed always tells everyone how he produces greatness...what if I screw up"

Paul chuckled making her look at him.

"From what I've seen you do, it's in your veins you won't screw up"

"Everyone Calm down I'm here!"

Colette felt herself relax as Vince frowned to his door being thrown open.

Maria strolled in, white tank top and black shorts, her auburn hair piled on her head messily as she fixed her brown acrylic glasses, her makeup was black wingtip only and her lips were painted in a matte black making her snakebite lip rings glitter.

"This is your stylist?" Vince looked to Colette then Ed.

"Stylist, seamstress. I'm sure Vince you've heard of Shadowling Seamtressy"

"Yes I also know that they sponsor you"

"Meet the creator and owner, Maria, Colette's cousin"

Vince looked at both women. "I can see it. You're cutting it pretty close your cousin debuts tonight"

Maria's mouth curled into a smirk. "Oh honey I'm just here to drop the outfit off personally, I had its design and her measurement that I could make it without her" as she spoke she shrugged a duffle bag off her shoulder dropping it on the table to dig through her large purse.

Vince looked at the bag noticing that it was embroidered in purple thread on black and gray and read La Bandita

"This is your stage name?"

"Were going for the english version so it'll just be the bandit" Ed explained as Colette drug the bag to her digging in it.

"Here" Maria walked around the conference table opening a sketchbook to show the design to Vince.

The man's eyes widened. "Will it work"

"Yes it will"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter

Her leg was bouncing a she fixed her gear. Adjusting the bandana on her face.

Maria slapped her hand away holding the eyeliner up. "Hold still"

"I'm nervous"

"Don't be," her eyes closed as her cousin continued to fix her eyes for her.

"When's what's his face coming in?"

"Soon"

Maria hummed setting the makeup kit down and smiled stepping away from the mirror. "All done!"

Colette studied the eye makeup, black eyeshadow with black eyeliner and a thin line of glittering purple eyeliner to break it up.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Maria chime walking to the door as there was a knock. She threw it open and looked up. "Oh hey you're Kane!"

The 'director of operations' grinned down at the seamstress. "I take it you're the cousin"

"Yep! Your new superstar is over there!"

Glenn looked over, He grinned "Follow me you're spot is almost up"

Colette stood walking for the door, her cousin patted her back briefly giving her a thumbs up before she followed Glenn ito the hall.

"Is there any particular reason my match is last?"

Glenn looked back at her before looking forward, "Yeah, there's been buzz about a new kid all week, we want everyone to keep guessing"

"Wait nobody knows?"

He nodded stopping just behind the guerilla, he motioned to a fold in the curtain, "Wait here, remember you're cue will be Adamn accepting Stephanie's open challenge to the new kid"

"It is with my honor that I will be introducing to you a new superstar to our roster tonight, a former member of the FCW. " Stephanie stated into the mic the crowd murmured.

"Now hold on Stephanie!" She frowned looking to the ramp as Adams music hit and he strolled out Rosa by his side.

"You're just gonna bring someone new in? There's been a buzz about it all week, but no one has seen this kid! I bet you he couldn't keep up with anyone here" Adam chuckled climbing into the ring.

Stephanie pursed her lips, Kane stepping in front of her and Triple H. "If you feel like that Adam, why don't you step up and be our newbies first match?"

Adam laughed loudly into the mic, "Fine I'll gladly put his face in the mat"

The arena went dark, The tron lighting up as the sounds of an old west movie and guitars echoed the arena. The pyrotechnics hit with the first lyric. "WELCOME TO THE GUN SHOW"

Light's went back on as a female walked down the ramp. Her long strides and the music giving her the air of an old time cowboy about to participate in a showdown.

"Hey cowboy I hope you're fast

'Cause I'm the baddest gunslinger ever was

Hey outlaw, follow me outside

And keep your fingers on the triggers while we put you under

Welcome to the gun show

Tonight we get wild

(Tonight we get wild)

Welcome to the gun show

Where the dead come alive

(Where the dead come alive)"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Approaching the ring, weighing one hundred and sixty five pounds, a former FCW tag team champion. The bandit COLETTE" Kane bellowed.

"WHAT!" Seth dropped his water bottle in shock as everyone in catering stared at the flatscreen.

"It was a woman?" Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Damn I like her style" Natalya chimed,

Eyes looked at the woman's ring gear, black jeans with purple lacing up the sides leaving it to look like cowboy chap fringe. A black leather vest short cropped that exposed her stomach and had Bash Bash embroidered on the back, The biggest thing was her face, the whole section from the nose down was hidden by a black bandana with purple iridescent snake print on it.

"Listen to the crowd" John whispered making the main roster fall silent they could feel the rumble of cheers all the way to catering "they haven't even seen her wrestle yet and they love her"

Colette stood fully in the ring looking at the crowd before giving them a curt nod.

"Hold on! This little lady should be a diva!" Adam bellowed cutting her music off.

Colette held her hand out to Kane the corporate monster placing the microphone in her hand.

"Weren't you just saying you didn't care who it was you'd put their face in the mat?"

Her voice was low, smooth and challenging.

"I'll fight a man not a woman"

Colette tipped her head to the authority before looking back at Adam. "Why does it matter if I'm a woman. You accepted the match so I'm here"

She handed the mic back to Kane as he and the authority left the ring, Adam scowled before nodding as the referee climbed into the ring.

JBL stared, before clearing his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen it certainly has been a bit since we've had a women in the ring with a man,"

"I just hope that this little lady can impress us" Booker stated as the bell rang.

Adam charged forward for Colette. One little girl wouldn't stop him. He choked as the world tilted, a force catching his throat and his back hit the mat. He yelled as a kneed drop caught him in the solar plexus. Curling into himself he rolled away, jesus she hit like a brick wall.

Colette stepped back as the crowd roared, her eyes solely on Adam as her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Adrenaline was rushing through her body vibrating excitedly. God how did she ever give this up.

She turned bouncing on the ropes as Adam managed to breathe the Ref shouting to him. "Time to make Ed proud" She stood tall as Adam stood and turned. She lunged.

"A Flying forearm smash! the bandit just got Rose back onto the mat! He hasn't been able to make one move on her yet" JBL shouted excitedly.

"This girl doesn't seem to be letting up at all" Saxton mused.

She dropped pinning the man to the mat the Ref sprawling to count.

"ONE...TWO…" Adam twitched "THREE!" the bell rang. Colette jumped up, punching the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! your winner THE BANDIT!" Stephanie McMahon's voice screamed from the ramp where she had waited with a mic in hand.

"SHE WON OUR GIRL WON!" Maria screamed latching onto Ed as the two dived on Jay who grunted under their excitement.

"That's our girl! That's our girl!" Ed bellowed.

Jay looked back to the screen as it continued playing Colette's music She stood in the ring still as The authority watched her from the ramp.

"Damn girl earned her junk food" he grumbled out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter:

Colette groaned as there was a knock on her hotel door, She tossed her phone to the side and slid off the bed, still dressed in the skinny jeans and tanktop she had left the stadium in, her out of ring plain black Bandana hanging loose around her neck.

She turned the stereo with her Ipod down, letting the music of Halestorms Amen play softly in the room. "Can I get an Amen" she hummed opening the door.

"Oh shit" she scrambled for her mask, as Paul chuckled at her panic as John Cena and Glenn stood staring in shock.

"Easy Kiddo, they can be trusted. so can she" Paul stepped to the side and Paige or rather Saraya raised in hand in an awed hello.

"JESUS PAUL!" Colette stepped back letting the four of them enter. She kicked the door shut. "A little warning next time"

"I had to catch you off guard, otherwise you'd have the mask on meeting everyone"

She crossed her arms studying John and Saraya, Glenn was easy enough to trust, but.

"Why them?"

"They wanted to congratulate you on your first win"

"oh" she dropped her arms. "Uh thanks"

Saraya smiled, "I really just wanted to be the first diva to meet you" she nodded and looked to John.

"I figured you could use a friend" he offered.

"Well thanks" Colette's mouth tugged into a smile.

"Well I'll leave you three to get along, oh Cole tomorrow morning, you'll be riding with Glenn that okay?"

"Fine by me" she looked to Glenn who gave a half smile the two leaving the room.

"Uhm" She suddenly felt nervous, what did she do when she met new people again? Oh right Have Ed deal with them...but Ed wasn't here.

"I hear music" Saraya stated suddenly turning on the spot.

"Yeah it was my Ipod, I was playing music before ya'll showed up"

"What kind?" John suddenly looked intrigued walking around her Hotel room.

Thanks to Ed she had a sitting room separate from the bedroom but a balcony connected both rooms outdoors.

"Mostly Rock. It's a playlist Jay...my trainer helps me set up so when I work out I feel motivated to do so when he's not around"

John opened the balcony door looking out. "So what do you like to do?"

"Honestly?"

Both of her coworkers looked at her, "Yeah"

"It's official she's my favorite now" Saraya laughed as the three of them huddled on the couch, John laughed as Cole pressed play on their second horror movie pick. Colette smiled weakly flicking ash into the tray sitting on the coffee table.

"What, horror movies, awesome junk food, awesome music I found my new best friend" Saraya sighed leaning her head on Colette's shoulder.

"well aren't you lucky" John mused.

"If only you were strictly diva"

Colette offered a weak smile, "Sorry, DJK has me go hard or nothing, it's in my training"

"Speaking of diva's, Got the women's champion begging for my attention" John started checking his phone. "Gotta go ladies"

He stood ruffling Colette's hair, leaving the room.

"So" she looked at Paige reaching for another cigarette.

"Why frozen gummy worms?"

"Dude where have you been?" John looked over his phone as he walked into the hotel room he shared with Randy. He felt a bit envious now, Colette didn't have to share a room. But then it sounded like her manager knew how to get what his people wanted. Obviously Colette liked privacy.

"I was meeting the new girl, I just left Saraya with her"

"Why?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have a date with Nikki?"

"Not that, why were you meeting the new girl, It's not like she's going to last that long"

John chuckled, "I'm sorry but what match were you watching tonight?"

"it was a fluke" Randy stated calmly.

"doubtful" John mused picking up his bag to disappear into the bathroom.

"I sent ya something love" Colette hummed zipping her bag shut.

"You do realize I'm not home right Erik?"

"So? I sent it to Ed when he told me about what ye new persona was, said he'd get it to ye"

She slung the bag over her shoulder, checking in the mirror one last time in the bathroom. fixing the black crop top with a pentacle on it. matching her black skinny jeans and the heeled black dollhouse shoes. She pulled the plain bandanna up over her nose.

"What is it"

"Now love I can't, ya know that" she rolled her eyes at the rough irish accent. Pulling the door shut behind her as she dragged her suitcase after her.

"Whatever, how is it over there?"

"Scott makes a fair enough drinking partner, not as good as the both of us"

She chuckled moving down the hall. "sorry fella"

"Whateva...I gotta go, be safe love"

"You too" she ended the call reaching for the elevator button only to stop as someone reached around her.

"Sorry" She tilted her head up and spotted Roman Reigns standing over her, Holding his own bags. She vaguely remembered his real name from her paper; Leati Anoa'i

"Oh no, you're fine Gorgeous I probably would've dropped my phone trying to get it properly anyways"

Leati chuckled at her words. "Kinda bold for a new girl?"

She shrugged, "I know how this business works" She tucked her phone in her pocket holding her hand out. "Colette"

"Leati" he took hers gently as the elevator door open, showing two other superstars.

"Cole!" John grinned at her and Randy's eyes narrowed.

"John, good morning" She stepped in with Roman's motion to huddle next to the US title holder as Leati walked in after her.

"Oye! Leati! Hold tha damn door!"

Leati blinked reaching his hand out to stop the doors as Colette spotted Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus) jogging to the door.

The Irishman squeezed in and blinked looking at Colette. "Good morning lass"

"Morning, I'm Cole" she wriggled to get her arm free holding it out to him.

"Stephen, so your tha new kid, was surprised ye were a lass" He took it shaking gently, "An Cole? Sound's a little manly"

"It's Colette Collins actually, but that's not much more feminine"

Stephen chuckled dropping her hand, "Ain't tha right?, I saw ya match last night, you put Raymond down pretty quick"

She smiled, internally letting Stephen's irish accent roll over her, her thoughts wandering briefly to her irishman overseas. "Well My manager thought it would be better to make a quick first impression"

"I bet," he tapped her arm, "Lotta ink for a little girl"

She looked down, mentally cursing, she had forgotten to pull a hoodie on to hide her sleeves. "Got a celtic knot" his index finger pointed to her right forearm.

"I've got a couple celtic things, I'm a quarter irish"

"No Shite? ya look full mexican to me"

She smiled under her mask, "I'm full of surprises"

Randy scowl behind John glowering at the new girl, She was still in an avid talk with Stephen mostly about him in the ring, she'd obviously taken a right shine to the irishman. He let his eyes linger to her arms again the first time having been when Stephen had pointed them out.

He couldn't make out everything, but it wasn't typical girl shit either, no butterflies or flowers nostalgic words. He narrowed his eyes making out the small details of a skull on the back of her right bicep.

he straightened as the doors opened, Leati nudging Colette out as Stephen tried to follow, the two still in a conversation, Leati seemed to be adding his own input now, John was unusually quiet, He glanced down, The older man was watching Colette with a small smile on his face.

"Oh shit, I gotta find Glenn" Colette suddenly turned eyes searching.

"He's probably on his bus" John offered, "Oh shit you're supposed to ride with him, he leaves right after Stephanie and Paul"

"Where's his bus?"

"I saw 'im parked in the front lot, There's Adam and James you can ask them" Stephen pointed showing the actors for Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble

As soon as he spoke though both men spotted Colette and motioned for her to come over, yelling for her to hurry.

"See you later" She called before ducking into the crowd.

"Girl know's how to move" Stephen noted as she weaved around other people reaching both men in seconds and they rushed her from the hotel


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter:

Glenn watched as Colette lowered her mask eyes wide with awe. "You have a bookshelf...on your bus..YOU HAVE A BOOKSHELF ON YOUR BUS!?"

She clapped her hands once, "that's it you are officially my favorite"

Glenn chuckled. "You seem easily amused"

Colette held up her index finger, "I've learned there are very few joys while living with my cousin. First, is sales coupons on fabric, then books, tea and gummy worms; it's something we both share interests in" she crossed the small space to inspect the titles.

Nodding the larger man locked the door and wandered to the back. "I don't have any bunks only a bedroom"

Colette looked away from the shelf. "I can sleep on the couch Glenn, I've slept on plenty"

He poked his head from the back room, "That sounds horrible" She shrugged as he finally walked back out in gym shorts and tshirt. "There was one other thing, I was gonna ask you a few..personal questions if that's okay. Usually Paul or stephanie tries to connect with the new kids more but"

"But my story line isn't going to be nearing anything with the authority and Stephanie doesn't know how to act around me because I scare her" Cole finished. She studied his surprised face. "I'm not an idiot Glenn...what are your questions?"

She placed herself at the kitchenettes table as Glenn looked surprised. "Really?"

She motioned.

"Uh alright, It's personal things, so..family?"

"Just me and my cousin, We..were pretty much disowned"

Glenn grimaced before nodding, "current relationships?"

"None, my last one ended five years ago, thankfully on good terms"

"Do you still keep in contact?"

She smiled softly, "All the time, he's like one of my best friends now"

Glenn's face grew serious, "You're not currently trying to get into a relationship with anyone correct?"

"Outside of work?"

He nodded.

"God no...I couldn't bring that on someone, Kayfabe can ruin relationships Glenn." She gave him a shocked look, eyes wide.

"and last question"

"I'm not going to try and seduce any of the wrestler's Glenn." Colette's deadpan made him raise an eyebrow. "I'm here to work and give TNE a face in the WWE, the last thing Ed want's to see is his own Client getting badmouthed relationship wise on some slam page...because he checks, my cousin and him both check...frequently"

"So why does the new girl get out of riding the bus with the rest of us?" Colbey sneered turning around in his seat to give John a pointed look.

"I wasn't given a reason," Cena stated as Nikki glanced at him.

"I heard she was shy" Brie chimed leaning over their seat.

"It would explain the mask" Nicholas (Dolph Ziggler) mused from his seat.

John felt himself frown, god everyone was talking loud about Cole.

"Is she at least pretty?" Trinity (Naomi) asked suddenly.

All eyes looked at John, "Uh well"

"Don't you DARE downplay my new best friend!" Sayara called and all eyes turned to her.

"I was there too when she took her mask off. the girl's quite a looker" Sayara stated.

"Is that so?" Jonathan grinned, only to have Leati smack him upside the head. "Ow the hell?"

"heel boy" the samoan ordered.

Randy snorted loudly, "Then why the mask?"

"None of your damn business Randal that's why!" Sayara snapped.

"Why can't we jus' ask tha lassie?" Stephen intervened.

Everyone fell silent. He had a point.

"Who will you challenge for your next match?"

Colette ashed her cigarette into the butt can Glenn had brought from a plastic sack, he had bought her one apparently, anticipating a heavy chain smoker.

"Whose characters are absolutely full of themselves? believe they are on top of the world untouchable?"

Glenn chuckled, "For mid-card? Dolph and Miz...Curtis as well"

Colette smirked and leaned back placing her cigarette in her mouth. "I'll need to cut a promo.."

"When?" Glenn looked over his book at her.

"Now" she stood walking to the back, pulling her phone from her jeans and began dialing numbers. "I need access to corporate website to post this thing!"

Glenn groaned closing his eyes, "Can I warn Stephanie and Paul?"

"Why? I'm already on hold with Vince and Ed"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All of the original characters, their ring names and personalities are all part of The Necessary Evil YouTube/Twitter group. As part of the team I have been allowed to use each character by permission of the person themselves. Please do not steal or use our People without our Permission thank you- The Bandit Colette and TNE Crew

Chapter:

WWEUniverse: Watch out! The Bandit's wanting to go against MiketheMiz!

MiketheMiz bro you better run before you get bashed!

Mike stared at his twitter page. What the hell was going on? He looked up from his phone as he heard a few other main rosters laughing behind him, everyone was glad to have a break from the buses. But obviously no one's phones had been blowing up with notifications but him.

He turned spotting Raymond checking his phone and looking peeved. He knew why his name had been dropped in the same tweet Raymond's character had been.

"Has anyone checked the network yet?" Mike asked aloud making everyone in the Subway look at him funny. "Seriously, my twitter's blowing up saying our new girl made a promo about me"

Everyone shook their heads before their phones suddenly began chiming. It was the app for the employees of WWE, alerting everyone of something with corporate.

"Here" Stuart (Wade Barrett) stated pulling his tablet from his bag and opened it pulling up the Email. It was a Labeled video.

Enjoy your pedestal Darlin.

The video loaded as the group huddled together watching the screen as it showed Colette, standing in full ring gear, bandana on. With her back against a wall eyes narrowing in on the camera.

"Hello Darlin…" she straightened. "Now..all of you watching, must be curious; the Bandit calling out someone so quick after her first match?" She gave a low chuckled tucking her thumbs in the front loops of her pants.

"Well I have a mighty good reason...Because many of you; disgust me

You all think you're better than the rest, you disrespect the opportunity given to you, this privilege we have been gifted" Her voice grew sharp bitter as she glared at the camera.

"You all feel that you should be given what you want because you think you're so much better...don't forget we were once the bottom of the barrel. We follow in the steps of Titan's, of gods!" Her voice came out as a shout, right arm lifting to motion upwards to emphasize her point. "but you have forgotten that, you've gotten wins under your belt and suddenly you are untouchable. THEY paved the road for us to be here,

And you have disgraced them, fighting only for yourselves and chasing the glitter of fame...those belts once meant something to this Business, to those who find joy in our work! now it's just a belt and nothing more

Legend killer? Streak Breakers, self absorbed whining children is all I see...and it truly is disgusting. You've lost the means of how to be humble"

Her eyes seemed to glitter with a smile. "Well guess what pretty boys...You may have warped this business, but now. I'm going to do what a Bandit does, I'm going to take all those wins from you, I'm going to teach you to appreciate those wins. You're going to learn humility, and you're going to appreciate it win you again"

She stepped forward sighing, the camera catching the flecks of gray in her eyes. "So the first child on my list...Since I've already taken out that…'Rosebud'" she made air quotations "Adam Rose..I'm going for the next 'Superstar' I'll be seeing you in the ring...Miz" She winked and the camera went dark.

"Jesus...she's already basically starting on a hitlist?"

Mike grimaced stepping away from the group before shaking his head and letting out a sharp laugh, "Come on I'm awesome, She got lucky against Raymond I can handle it"

Raymond scoffed, "Yeah okay, you weren't the one thinking you got hit with a brick house"

Mike laughed again turning away, but his smile fell, worry gnawing at his gut.

Colette chuckled to herself, propping her face in her hand watching the men as they chatted about the video clip waiting for their sandwiches.

Her slate eyes watching behind her sunglasses as Mike made a beeline for the door, without her mask and donning a white beanie she just looked like a regular customer ogling a bunch of hot guys.

She looked down as her phone buzzed. She tapped the screen lazily opening the sudden onslaught of text messages.

From: DJK

'Already after a type are we? I thought I taught you better mic work, it'll do for now, but I want to see more passion in the future girlie'

From: RamPaige!

'you my lovely lady are the talk of the town right now, BTW Leati wants to hang out with you when we get to our next Hotel...Jonathan as well I may have blurted out that you were one hell of a looker, so prepare to get hit on; you can wear your mask!'

She smiled coyly closing her phone and stood from her chair tucking her hands in her hoodie pockets, the dark charcoal fabric soft, and had a white skull printed on the front. She walked outside lighting a cigarette before trekking across the parking lot slowing as her phone buzzed again as she got to Glenn's bus and paused to check it.

From: Drunken Irishman

'Good luck Love, I'll be watching you'

She grinned before tucking the phone away, Maybe she should take Glenn's advice. Taking off the mask and make some friends. Her thoughts strayed to Sayara's text. Leati and Jonathan; She closed the door behind her.

"Glenn?"

He looked up from his book, "Yes?"

"Do you think Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns would make good partners for the Bandit?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Sayara opened her eyes as her phone buzzed in her lap interrupting her music. She opened the screen.

From: Colette

'I'm up for some hottie action, another horror night? I'll leave the mask off if we can have more gummy worms!'

She grinned and stood and walked carefully up the aisle to nudge Leati who looked at her, "What's up?"

She showed him the text and his face lit up before he nudged Jonathan awake next to him, motioning for the man to read the text. Jonathan grinned. "I like her already"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter:

Cole stretched languidly as Glenn shut the bus door, The sun had long set giving way to the dark of night, bombarded with the harsh lights of the city.

Shouldering her bag she squinted in the dim light of the parking lot to see the others milling inside quickly, many yawning; but all eager to get to their rooms.

She tightened her grip on her other bag and grimaced watching a few of the men harass each other throwing punches playfully before she flinched, Glenn was tying her bandana around her face. "Come on" he motioned hauling his own bags to the door, forcing the much shorter wrestler to follow.

She adjusted the fabric on her face jogging to keep up with him.

"Cole!" Sayara waved from the crowd gathered in the lobby, Glenn gave her hoodie sleeve a slight tug before walking off.

Colette raised her hand meekly lowering it to stuff in her hoodie pocket as Sayara yanked her into a hug, They stood with Leati, and Stephen. Another male stood with them, wearing a ball cap over his dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes squinted at Cole but his mouth was curved into a soft smirk.

"Colette this is my buddy, Jonathan" Leati motioned.

Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) gave her a grin holding his hand out. "Hey"

She took it, watching his eyes widen a fraction in surprise as she gripped his hand with a little more force than normal.

"So you're up for some hottie Action?" Cole felt her face warm up as he winked.

"Easy man" Leati nudged Colette, walking around to sling his arm around the woman, He felt bad as she went tense, muscles twitching. He rubbed small circles into her shoulder with his thumb. What was that about?

"So Horror movies tonight?" Sayara questioned as they moved their little group to the desk.

"sure, I can handle that, We have taping tomorrow but I've done without sleep"

"Or" Sayara smirked as Jonathan and Leati took their room keys. "We can make Horror night a slumber party"

Colette shifted before shrugging, "sure why not" she looked at the Hotel clerk. "C. Collins"

"Of course ma'am you're manager called ahead, Your suite key" the woman handed the two keys to Cole as the others stared in surprise.

"A suite?" Jonathan chuckled,

"With Smoking and a balcony" The Clerk chimed.

Colette nodded ignoring the stares other superstars were giving her.

"Yeah, it's in my contract" she turned and spotted Glenn walking past them.

"Glenn" he looked over and she held the spare out. Taking it he nodded continuing after the others.

"Why's Glenn get the key?" Sayara pouted.

"Reason's I'll meet you guys at my suite, in two hours I need a shower" Colette waved to them.

Leati nodded, "I'm sure we could bear to clean up"

Colette shut her door and groaned appreciatively turning the lights on, The suite was beautiful...in that high up hotel way, there was a separate bathroom. A sitting area with the balcony, and a door to the bedroom with its own bathroom.

Dragging her bags into the bedroom she found a docking station on the radio for her Ipod and plugged it in letting the techno music bounce the room. Stripping off her bandanna and hoodie she located her phone and checked the screen.

There was a missed call and voicemail from Erik. A text from her cousin Maria, and one from an unknown number.

She immediately opened the text from the unknown number and frowned.

'It was lovely to see you in the ring again'

Weird.

She opened her cousins message, which was just a picture of Maria's black chow in a bright purple dog hoodie.

She opened Erik's voicemail.

'ey Love, just checking up on ya 'fore I get stuck on da road"

She sighed tossing the phone on the bed and wandered to the bathroom, she needed a shower.

"She seems nice" Jonathan mulled, "Took down Raymond no problem, and she's calling out Mike," He looked at Leati who pressed the correct number on the elevator. "She's hiding something though"

"Bro, she's new; she's going to be standoffish" Leati murmured mind wandering to the moment Colette had tensed up on him. "She's just really shy"

"Shy and a total flirt" Jonathan chuckled as the lift stopped doors opening.

"Who's a flirt?" Both men looked over. Randy Stephen and Colby stood on the other side.

"Don't worry about it" Jonathan grinned as he and Leati stepped out of the elevator. "What are you guys doing?"

"Work out time man" Colby grinned.

"Wha' about you?" Stephen eyed the two plastic bags in Leati's hands, the brown paper inside a dead give away to alcohol.

"Colette invited us to hang out in her room"

"With Sayara" Leati added to Jonathan's statement. "For a movie night, Sayara said Cole's got a thing for Horror films"

"Well Ain't cha Lucky!" Stephen chuckled. Randy raised an eyebrow at the information.

"She only invited you two?" Colby looked offended.

"We can't swamp everyone on her at once" Jonathan stated as the Elevator dinged behind them and opened.

"Uh Boys? you gonna stand in the hall all night?" Sayara leaned between Leati and John. "Or are we gonna go join Cole? She got Chinese food"

Jonathan clapped his hands together. "LATER" he barked and followed Sayara down the hall.

Leati gave a more formal goodbye before following them.


End file.
